Leanne Hall
| image = | birth_date = | birth_place = Rotherham, England | height = | position = Goalkeeper | currentclub = Birmingham City (assistant manager) | clubnumber = | youthyears1 = | youthclubs1 = Sheffield Wednesday | years1 = 1995–2002 | clubs1 = Doncaster Rovers Belles | caps1 = | goals1 = | years2 = 2000 | clubs2 = FH | caps2 = 7 | goals2 = 0 | years3 = 2002–2004 | clubs3 = Leeds United | caps3 = | goals3 = | years4 = 2004–2006 | clubs4 = Fulham | caps4 = | goals4 = | years5 = 2006–2007 | clubs5 = Doncaster Rovers Belles | caps5 = | goals5 = | years6 = 2007–2008 | clubs6 = Leeds United | caps6 = | goals6 = | years7 = 2008–2011 | clubs7 = Leicester City Women | caps7 = | goals7 = | years8 = 2011 | clubs8 = Birmingham City | caps8 = 3 | goals8 = 0 | nationalyears1 = 2000– | nationalteam1 = England | nationalcaps1 = 24 | nationalgoals1 = 0 | pcupdate = | ntupdate = 11:13, 29 July 2011 (UTC) }} Leanne Claire Hall (born 19 May 1980) is an English football goalkeeper and coach who played at full international level for England. She has spent much of her career in Yorkshire, starting at Sheffield Wednesday and enjoying two separate spells with both Doncaster Rovers Belles and Leeds United. Hall also played FA Women's Premier League football for Fulham and Leicester City Women, while the 2000 summer season was spent in Iceland with FH. In a career disrupted by serious injury, Hall attended UEFA Women's Euro 2001 and UEFA Women's Euro 2005 as a reserve goalkeeper. She most recently played for Birmingham City in the 2011 FA WSL. In 2016 Leanne was announced as Birmingham City Assistant manager. Hall is a UEFA A licensed coach and runs her own soccer school. She is a coach at Sheffield FC Ladies and the technical director of Leeds United Ladies' Centre of Excellence. Club career Hall joined Doncaster Belles in 1995 from Sheffield Wednesday, leaving to join Leeds United Ladies in 2002. In the summer of 2000 Hall had played professional football in Iceland, making seven appearances for FH. In February 2003 Hall suffered a broken leg in Leeds' 3–0 FA Women's Cup defeat to Aston Villa. From Leeds she moved to Fulham Ladies in 2004, with whom she featured in a UEFA Women's Cup quarter final. She rejoined Doncaster Rovers Belles in the 2006 close season. Within a month of joining she was ruled out for a number of months due to requiring surgery for a persistent neck injury. In July 2007 she rejoined Leeds Carnegie, as player-assistant-manager. She left Leeds to join Leicester City Women in October 2008. During her career to date Hall has been a finalist in three FA Women's Cups and a League Cup. In summer 2011 Hall was signed by FA WSL leaders Birmingham City. She made an immediate debut in a 3–2 win at Bristol Academy after regular custodian Marie Hourihan suffered a recurrence of a shoulder injury during the pre–match warm up. International career Hall represented England, playing 24 times at full international level. She made her senior debut in August 2000, in a 1–0 friendly defeat to France, before 50,000 spectators at Stade Vélodrome. In April 2004 Hall was elevated to first choice for England when Pauline Cope retired from international football and Rachel Brown damaged her anterior cruciate ligament. Coaching career In 2004, Hall founded the Leanne Hall Sports & Goalkeeping School. She landed a job with Sheffield Wednesday's football in the community department in January 2007. Personal life Rotherham–born Hall attended Brinsworth Comprehensive School and was a guest of honour at their 40th anniversary celebrations in April 2009. References External links Category:Living people Category:English women's footballers Category:England women's international footballers Category:Fulham L.F.C. players Category:Doncaster Rovers Belles L.F.C. players Category:Leeds United L.F.C. players Category:FA Women's Premier League players Category:1980 births Category:Birmingham City W.F.C. players Category:FA Women's Super League players Category:Expatriate women's footballers in Iceland Category:English expatriate footballers Category:English footballers Category:Fimleikafélag Hafnarfjarðar players Category:Úrvalsdeild kvenna football players Category:Leicester City W.F.C. players Category:Women's association football goalkeepers